


Forbidden Love

by LadyIchijouji



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Kaiseryako, Kenyako, Lolicon, Lolita, Sex, incesto, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIchijouji/pseuds/LadyIchijouji
Summary: As férias de verão chegaram com tudo, para abalar as estruturas dos adolescentes de todo o Japão, especialmente Inoue Miyako, iniciando com uma viagem de surpresa para casa do irmão de sua mãe. Inicialmente a ela não aceitou muito a ideia devido ao fato de que não se lembra do tio, porém acaba dando um voto de confiança e se aventurando nessa viagem. Ao chegar na estação, não contava com a possibilidade de que ele seria “senoçãomente gostoso” e do quanto divertidas seriam as suas férias ao seu lado.Ichijouji Ken é um respeitável investigador de polícia na cidade de Osaka, sua vida basicamente se resume em trabalhar bastante, tanto que seu chefe lhe ordenou tirar uma licença remunerada para descanso. O seu planejamento de paz foi todo por água abaixo quando recebeu a ligação de sua irmã informando que a sua sobrinha passaria alguns dias em sua companhia. Sua opinião mudou ao encontrá-la na estação de trem, sabia que a partir dali as coisas mudariam em sua vida e que, estaria assinando a sua sentença com o diabo. A partir dali se inicia um jogo de sedução entre eles, no qual Ken tentava de todas as formas a não sucumbir o desejo de possuir a garota que, o provocava de todas as formas. Quem ganhará essa disputa?





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeeeeee! 
> 
> Alguns avisos antes de começar, essa fanfiction é um UA com Lolicon e Incesto lado a lado.  
> É isso mesmo pessoal!  
> Tirem as crianças da sala, preparem a pipoca e o refri, aqui melosidade só se for na banheira de chantilly."Se é que me entendem ;)"
> 
> Se já está grandinho demais para Mary Sue entre e fique a vontade, pode ser Bakemon que não me importo.
> 
> Vamos colocar um Rock?
> 
> Vamos revirar um baú e renovar as idéias?
> 
> Acha que pode fazer isto?
> 
> Deleite-se!
> 
> Beijos a todos!

**Miyako Pov**

5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Triiiimmm… Férias de verão!

Impossível não esconder a alegria dos alunos em escutar bater o sinal. O professor de história não conseguiu terminar o seu discurso emocionado nos agradecendo sobre o ano letivo. Os corredores foram tomados de adolescentes correndo e gritando enlouquecidamente, afinal ficaríamos três meses longe daqui. A sensação que tenho é de que estas férias vão ser as melhores devido aos inúmeros programas que vou fazer com Hikari-chan, ao iniciar pela festa de pijama que faremos hoje à noite.

— Então Miyako-chan, você está preparada para à noite na casa da Mimi-chan? — Hikari-chan me questionou sussurrando, porém, não conseguimos evitar que os nossos amigos escutassem.

— Se é noite das meninas, porque deixaram o Takeru-kun de fora? Afinal de contas ele é quase uma miss! — Daisuke se intrometeu no meio de nós duas empurrando uma para cada lado.

Motomiya Daisuke… Pensem na pessoa mais chata e inconveniente que vocês já conheceram em suas vidas, agora multiplica por mil! Além de chato, mala e seboso, vive dando em cima da Hikari-chan na maior cara de pau. Ela por sua vez é educada, se fosse eu já tinha dado um chega pra lá faz tempo.

— Você implica com o Takeru-kun porque sabe muito bem que ele tem mais chances com… — Neste momento sinto um pisão no pé. — AIIIIIII… — Berro escandalosa.

Olho para minha amiga e recebo um olhar do tipo “cala a boa antes que eu te mate”. Não demora muito e Takaishi Takeru se junta para conversar conosco. Ele é um gatinho e muito fofo! Vontade de colocar num potinho! Hikari-chan gosta dele, já ele não sei, fica muito em cima do muro, pra mim esta coca é fanta! Hida Iori, o mais novo também se junta ao grupo. Discutimos sobre as férias, quem vai viajar o que vamos fazer enquanto tomávamos um sorvete.

Imaginem se o palerma do Daisuke não deixou de aprontar, este ser irritante tem a mania de usar a pazinha para ficar atirando sorvete no meu rosto. Mas se acham que deixaria barato estava enganado, tratei de retribuir a gentileza. Impressionante o quanto este idiota adora pegar no meu pé, estou achando que não é só pela Hikari-chan que é apaixonado… Enfim, deixa quieto! Olho no relógio e vejo que já está quase na hora do almoço, despeço-me de todos e sigo para minha casa. Pelo caminho mexia no celular conversando com o nerd mais fofo do agora terceiro ano Izumi Koushiro, combinando de nos encontrarmos amanha no cinema. Espero que finalmente consiga saia do muro e decida me beijar, se caso não fizer eu faço, afinal não quero só ficar imaginando como seria um beijo daqueles lábios carnudos. Quando me dou por conta já estou abrindo a porta e acho estranho ver uma mala na sala.

— Mãe cheguei. — Berro fechando a porta, para em seguida retirar os meus sapatos.

—  _Oi filha estou na cozinha._  — Responde num grito.

Coloco no sofá a mochila e sigo direto para a cozinha, tipo aqueles desenhos animados, aonde o personagem vai flutuando com o cheiro delicioso da comida. Sentei-me a mesa aproveitando para atacar os bolinhos de arroz. Ainda estava curiosa para saber o porquê daquela mala se encontrava arrumada na sala.

— Como foi o ultimo dia? — Questiona colocando os pratos na mesa.

— Foi normal. O professor de história sempre com o discurso de despedida, só que desta vez estava mais emocionado devido a ser a sua ultima turma antes da aposentadoria. — Estralo o pescoço.

— Achei que ele nunca fosse se aposentar. Mudando de assunto, precisamos conversar. — Senta ao meu lado.

Ah não! Quando ela vem com este “precisamos conversar” é porque vem bomba por aí.

— Sobre o que seria? — Finjo não estar curiosa, mas por dentro me corroía querendo saber o que é.

— Bem, nas suas férias passadas notei que ficaste muito trancada em casa e sinceramente não queria que isso acontecesse este ano. — Inicia.

— Quanto a isto não se preocupe já tenho algumas coisas planejadas… — Dou uns tapinhas no ar, porém antes de continuar falando sou interrompida.

— Que bom minha filha! Temos transmissão de pensamento! Para este ano planejei uma viagem para você! — Sorri e bate palmas.

— Viajem? — Me assusto. Tudo o que menos queria era uma viagem nestas férias.

— Você vai passar uns dias na casa do Ken-neesan — Informa sorrindo ainda mais.

A família por parte da minha mãe é muito pequena. Após a morte dos meus avós restou somente ela e seu irmão mais novo Ichijouji Ken. Pelo que sei veio morar conosco um tempo após o casamento dos meus pais e quando completou dezoito anos foi embora devido a ter passado em uma das melhores faculdades do Japão, a _Hanshin Daigaku_ *.

— Mas porque isso? Nem o conheço direito! A ultima vez que o vi tinha apenas quatro anos! — Paro de comer e tento argumentar. — Imagina se ele for um traficante? Estrupador? Psicopata?

— Miyako-chan não seja tão dramática! Os doramas estão te deixando assim! Ken-neesan seguiu a mesma profissão do seu avô, é investigador de policia. — Rebate.

— Ah legal vai me mandar para um lugar desconhecido com uma pessoa que não lembro e que deve passar o tempo inteiro fora de casa. — Suspiro desanimada.

— Na verdade ele está de licença neste período. Após você retorna e segue todo o seu cronograma com a Hikari-chan. Faz este favor por mim. — Pega as minhas mãos.

Encaro o seu rosto e noto o quanto seus olhos brilham. Droga! Odeio dizer não para ela. A Hikari-chan e o Koushiro-kun podem esperar mais uns dias, afinal temos três longos meses e haja coisa para fazer. Quem sabe não seja tão ruim como estou achando?

— Está bem. — Num suspiro me dou por vencida.

— Sabia que você ia concordar! — Me abraça bem forte. Um arrepio percorreu pela minha espinha, uma sensação muito estranha, sei lá.

— Quando viajo? — Me soltando de seus braços e espreguiçando.

— Hoje à tarde! — Informa dando um beijo estralado em minha testa.

— Mas já? Não vou ter tempo de me despedir dos meus amigos! — Arregalo os olhos.

— Sua dramática! — Dá uma risada gostosa de ouvir.

Terminamos a refeição conversando sobre garotos e acabei falando do Koushiro-kun para ela. Imagina se não começou a chorar emocionada dizendo que o seu bebê está crescendo e se tornando uma mulher. Ah mamãe se você soubesse das coisas que apronto por aí com a Hikari-chan… Um risinho malicioso não deixei de soltar enquanto falava.

Levantei da mesa e fui para o quarto escolher qual roupa usaria para reencontrar o meu querido tio Ken-san. Fico tentando imaginar como ele está hoje, creio que seja como aqueles policiais de filmes americanos: gordos e cheios de espinha. Tomo um rápido banho e opto por escolher um vestido curto de alcinha preto com flores coloridas¹ e nos pés uma sapatilha também na cor preta. Deixo os meus cabelos soltos, uma novidade, pois passo a maior parte do tempo com eles presos ou se não com algum lenço em volta. E claro, o mais importante de tudo: os óculos redondos! Afinal preciso causar uma boa primeira impressão. Desço as escadas e encontro Mantarou-neesan rindo animadamente com mamãe.

— Nossa irmãzinha, você está indo para uma festa ou viajar? — Fala debochado me analisando de cima a baixo.

— Idiota. — Reviro os olhos mostrando a língua para ele.

— Tô brincando, está linda! Vamos? — Se levanta e beija o meu rosto. Que estranho, senti com ele a mesma sensação que quando abracei a mamãe. Ihhh... Sai prá lá, são só alguns dias longe de casa.

— Claro. — Sorri enquanto caminhávamos em direção à porta.

Chegamos à  _Tokyo Station_  quase na hora do embarque. Houve uma correria pelos corredores para não perder o trem. Mantarou-neesan quase saiu no soco com um dos funcionários que não queria permitir a minha entrada, porém no final deu tudo certo e abanava para os dois fingindo animação. Na real estava desanimada e querendo descer, porém, ele só para no destino final em Osaka.

Durante o trajeto de três horas dormi, escutei musica e liguei para Koushiro-kun desmarcando o nosso encontro. Quando já estava ficando com a bunda quase quadrada chegamos a  _Osaka Station_. Fui a primeira a levantar e sair daquele trem para enfim respirar ar puro após tanto tempo trancada no ar condicionado. Fecho os olhos e sinto o vento fresco bater nos meus cabelos os empurrando para trás dos ombros.

—  _Miyako-san!_ — Uma voz desconhecida me chama.

Viro o meu rosto em direção a tal voz e me deparo com um Deus grego segurando uma folha com meu nome. Era um homem alto (cerca de 1,80) de olhos índigos e com traços finos em seu rosto. Seu corpo era pouco musculoso e a roupa que usava completava o conjunto da obra², o suficiente para deixar qualquer calcinha encharcada. O exótico cabelo azul-escuro balançava em seu rosto angelical. Caraca! Meu tio é muito gostoso!

— Ichijouji-san? — Arqueio uma das sobrancelhas.

— Miyako-san! Como você cresceu! Acho que não se lembra de mim, sou seu tio Ken. — Ele parecia envergonhado.

— Um pouco sim! Lembre-se de que tinha quatro anos quando foi embora da casa dos meus pais. — Sorrio.

— Err… Vamos! — Pega as minhas malas. Impressão minha ou parecia desconcertado com alguma coisa?!

— Claro, porque não?! — Caminhamos para fora da estação.

No estacionamento havia um carro do ano estacionado. Titio Ken aciona o alarme e entramos no mesmo. Fico pensando se ele tem um veiculo desses quem dirá o que não deve ser a sua casa. Tagarelei o trajeto inteiro falando sobre diversas coisas da minha vida, meu querido tio conversou pouco parecia compenetrado no transito. Um sorriso malicioso se brota nos meus lábios, estas férias serão inesquecíveis!

 

**Ken Pov**

Eu parei no tempo quantos anos?! A ultima lembrança que tenho de Miyako-san era aquela garotinha de quatro anos que usava Maria Chiquinha e corria atrás de mim, querendo brincar de boneca. Durante o trajeto de volta para minha casa ela falava sobre a sua vida em Tóquio e os amigos, procurei me manter concentrado na direção. Quando estacionei o carro e a vejo descer pude observar melhor: rosto delicado, longos cabelos lilases soltos ao vento, olhos cor âmbar por trás de um óculos redondo dando aparência de nerd inocente. Só a aparência mesmo, logo de cara notei a malícia no seu jeito de se portar ao meu lado, a forma como mostrava as suas pernas torneadas… Jamais passou pela minha cabeça que aquela pirralha viraria esta bela adolescente enérgica e extrovertida.

Ai me dei conta de uma coisa, como quase nunca estou em casa não tenho comida para nós e provavelmente ela deve estar com fome. Decido ligar o carro novamente e ir para algum  _drive truth_  e comprar um lanche.

— Muita! Se pudesse comeria um boi agora mesmo titio Ken! — Responde em tom brincalhão, mas logo desvia o seu olhar para o celular e faz uma expressão de quem leu algo impactante, certamente mandado por alguma amiguinha.

— Se importa se passarmos em um  _drive truth_? — Outra pergunta. Que ótimo, estou parecendo um adolescente levando a primeira namorada para o primeiro encontro.

— Adoro! Por mim tudo bem, mas poderia ser daqueles que vem lembrancinhas junto com os lanches? — Faz bico. Olho em sua direção e arquei as sobrancelhas, ela por sua vez dá mais um de seus risinhos, tão sapeca e ao mesmo tempo infantil. — Ah qual é titio, não me olha com esta cara que parece a minha mãe! Colecionar é algo saudável sabia?!

— Aham ok. — Reviro os olhos irônico. — Passamos onde vem os brindes para o lanche. — Cantarolo. Do nada esta maluca resolve me dar um tapa e gritar encarando o celular.

— Ai meu deus que babado! Sempre desconfiei que o Joe-kun é a fim da Mimi-chan! — Parece falar com si mesma, em seguida dá de ombros e volta teclar, ao mesmo tempo tagarelava comigo. Meu Kami, como esta pessoa consegue fazer às duas coisas ao mesmo tempo?!

Pelo horário o transito está uma loucura e obviamente ficamos presos em um engarrafamento quilométrico. Ajeito o rádio colocando nas notícias locais, não estou trabalhando, mas preciso estar por dentro do que acontece na cidade e no país. Miyako-san continuava falar sem parar sobre a sua vida e me enchendo de perguntas, onde está o botão de desliga desta garota?! Ela para fitar celular e após me dirige um olhar sedutor por cima de seus óculos. Ah não faz isso comigo!

— Titio Ken-kun. — Inicia com voz manhosa. — Tira uma selfie comigo. — Pede fazendo bico.

— Mas pra que? — Arregalo os olhos.

— Ah é que as minhas amigas não estão acreditando em mim. — Faz drama.

— Como assim não acreditando? Do que você está falando? — Não entendi, mas tenho medo do que vem por aí.

— É que a Sora-chan está com recalque porque vai passar os três meses na pousada do seu avô, ajudando no trabalho e aturando um bando de velinhos reclamões enquanto eu… Convenhamos titio eu disse para as minhas amigas que você é senoçãomente** gostoso! — Ri maliciosamente.

Me engasguei com a minha própria saliva e uma crise de tosse se iniciou. Que garota ousada! Como tem coragem de falar assim?! Será que a minha irmã tem noção de que tem uma capetinha em casa?! A sorte é que ainda estávamos parados, se eu estivesse dirigindo provavelmente teria causado um acidente. Ela veio dando tapinhas nas minhas costas e mandando respirar. Posso estar ficando louco, mas ela se divertiu com o meu constrangimento?!

— Respira titio, respira… Melhorou? — Pergunta com um risinho sapeca.

— Sim… Isso foi só… Err… — Isso não tá ajudando muito. Sinto-me um idiota na frente de uma pirralha que mal saiu das fraldas. — Estou bem! — Completo forçando tom sério. Preciso mostrar seriedade para ela.

A minha sorte é que o transito começou a fluir e o assunto da selfie foi esquecido. ‘Senoçãomente’ gostoso esta palavra nem existe. Estes adolescentes… Enfim, chegamos ao drive truth e o atendente passa o cardápio. Pergunto qual será o seu pedido, porém… Ela atravessa o seu corpo sobre o meu apoiando seus joelhos sobre as minhas pernas e começa a discutir com o atendente colocando a cabeça para fora da janela. Como assim ela se posicionou no MEU COLO sem autorização? E ainda por cima desta forma indecente!

— Mi-Mi-Miyako-san??? — A chamo, mas ela me ignora e continuava a discutir.

Sinto o seu perfume doce invadir as minhas narinas, o cheiro é algo com essência de tutti frutti, mas muito delicioso, dando vontade de provar esse sabor… Passo a língua pelos lábios enquanto vislumbro o seu corpo nesta posição, os seios, a cintura incrivelmente fina, o bumbum pequeno e arrebitado, bem redondinho e as pernas… MAS O QUE EU ESTOU OLHANDO?!

Esta garota precisa sair urgente do meu colo! A puxo pela cintura e a sento novamente no lugar colocando o cinto de segurança. Ela me olha com a cara de que não está entendendo nada. Respiro com dificuldade, parece que está uns mil graus na roupa que estou usando e para piorar a situação o meu amigo lá embaixo resolveu se manifestar.

— Já fez o pedido? — Pareci ser um pouco grosso.

Ela apenas assente com a cabeça. Corro as minhas mãos pelo meu rosto que queimava e coloco algumas mexas pra trás das orelhas. Essa garota só pode ter uma bateria de alta voltagem! Quanto ao lanche paramos em um parque próximo a minha casa e, nossa ela estava faminta! Não me admiro ter toda esta energia, pois se alimenta muito bem. Durante esse tempo ainda falava sobre coisas da sua vida. Cara, eu tô ficando assustado com ela.

Após o lanche seguimos para minha casa. Quando desceu do carro ficou impressionada com o tamanho da construção. Admito que sou um pouco excêntrico, gosto de lugares grandes e espaçosos.

— Uau tio Ken-kun… Começo a acreditar que você é mesmo o marido da Barbie! — Comenta. Sorrio sem graça, sempre escutei essa piadinha sem graça na escola. Fazer o que né. — Sua casa é maravilhosa! — Elogia encantada analisando cada canto e tocando em algumas obras de arte.

— Obrigado. — Agradeço torcendo para que não quebre nada. — Depois faço um tour com você, venha vou mostrar o seu quarto. — Indico com a cabeça.

Algo inesperado aconteceu, ela pegou na minha mão e correu me puxando pelas escadas. Pensei em retirar a mão, pois se tem algo que odeio é ficarem me tocando, porém, me deixei conduzir pelo seu toque… Ela é quente, muito quente, não sei explicar ao certo, é como se o seu corpo produzisse uma onda anormal de calor que subiu pela minha mão e se espalhou por todo meu corpo. Ao abrir a porta a sua expressão facial se iluminou em um grande sorriso, a meu ver quarto é simples³ demais.

— Espero que goste. — Procuro ser gentil.

— Tá brincando?! Este quarto é muito melhor do que o da minha casa! — Dá alguns pulinhos. — Obrigado tio! — Se pendura no meu pescoço e dá um beijo estralado em minha bochecha.

Acabo enrubescendo com esta ação. Que garota atrevida! Acredito que ela tenha percebido que me desarmou. Preciso arrumar um pretexto e sair correndo daqui.

— Bem Miyako-san fique a vontade! Se quiser ver televisão, tomar um banho… Sinta-se em casa. — Procuro disfarçar.

— Claro tio. — Dá um risinho malicioso.

— Eu vou fazer algumas compras, portanto, se comporte. — Viro de costas e caminho pelo corredor.

—  _Compra guloseimas para nós!_ — Berra escandalosa.

Quase caio da escada. Céus o que essa garota deve comer de porcaria?! Ia voltar lá e perguntar, mas melhor não fazer isso, é capaz dela querer ir junto e continuar falando sem parar. Sinceramente agora só queria um pouco de silêncio. Entro no carro e dou partida. Durante o trajeto ligo para minha irmã e conversamos um pouco sobre a Miyako, aproveito para perguntar sobre seus doces e comidas preferidas. Faço uma nota mental para passar todas essas informações a minha empregada Yumi-san.

Após ficar quase duas horas na fila finalmente chego em casa. Coloco as compras na cozinha e sigo para o banho, não gosto de me sentir suado. Ligo o chuveiro e deixo a água morna cair sob as minhas costas, me dando uma sensação de relaxamento. Começo a pensar, não sei se estou preparado psicologicamente para conviver vinte dias com uma adolescente tão vivaz como Miyako. Pra mim que estou tão acostumado com o silêncio e a tranquilidade em casa ter uma pessoa agitada é muito estranho.

Desligo o chuveiro e coloco uma roupa simples: bermuda preta e regata branca. Sigo para cozinha, creio que esteja novamente com fome, afinal comemos faz quatro horas na praça. Decido preparar alguns sanduíches para nós comermos e mais um suco de laranja. Coloco tudo em uma bandeja para deixar em seu quarto. Ao abrir a porta me deparo com a visão mais indecente que já presenciei até hoje: minha sobrinha estava somente de lingerie preta! Eu deveria abrir a boca para xingá-la e mandar vestir algo imediatamente, porém fiquei petrificado admirando seu corpo de adolescente, seios fartos e firmes, pernas longas e torneadas, visão na qual o vestido não havia me proporcionado.

A minha sorte era que estava sem aqueles óculos e creio que não consiga enxergar um palmo de distância. Rolava alguma música de adolescente no celular e ela dançava animadamente balançando todos os seus atributos. Minha mente foi para longe, vagou por diversos pensamentos pervertidos com aquele corpo. Senti meu rosto queimar e imediatamente voltei para cozinha. Cara o que eu estou pensando?! Porra, estou parecendo um tarado imundo! É minha sobrinha! Sangue do meu sangue, não posso pensar este tipo de besteira em relação a ela! Olha a idade dela e olha a sua! Você combate o crime pela cidade, jurou moralidade, ética e lealdade. Coloquei a bandeja na mesa e decidi me trancar em meu quarto. Jogo-me na cama suspirando, mesmo depois do banho seu cheirinho adocicado ainda estava grudado em mim… Hum, ela disse que sou senoçãomente gostoso… Que absurdo! Esta licença vai ser longa demais.


End file.
